A Warm Gust in Autumn
A Warm Gust in Autumn is a story that tells the tale of various budding Magi and the Fate that intertwines them. It is the first installment in The Seasonal Menu series. Story Setting The events in A Warm Gust in Autumn take place in Shichiya Town (七夜町, Shichiya Cho) in the year 2018 CE. Chronologically, the story is the penultimate tale in the series and takes place after the events of A Cold Breeze in Summer. One of the major locations involved in the story is Shichiya Municipal High School '(七夜町の市立高校, ''Shichiya Cho no Shiritsu Kōkō). Synopsis Characters 'Hakyou Jiyuu (自由 刃卿, ''Jiyū Hakyō) A quiet and reserved student attending Shichiya Municipal High School and one of the main protagonists, Hakyou hails from an obscure Magi family but does not know it as he was exiled at a young age. Currently leading a relatively normal life until strange events begin occurring in Shichiya Town. [[Suiren Hibana|'Suiren Hibana']]' (火花 白蓮, ''Hibana Suiren)' A shy and reclusive bookwork who is the President of Shichiya Municpal High School's Library Committee as well as one of the main protagonists, Suiren is just an average high school student with no family ties to Magecraft or anything of the sort aside from one strange encounter during her childhood. However, she soon gets wrapped up in events that she would rather not be involved in. 'Kiyoshi Hamasaki' '(浜崎 清,'' Hamasaki Kiyoshi'')' A boy who stumbled upon Magecraft only by chance and cast out by his family, Kiyoshi holds a torrent of conflicting emotions within him as he rejects his natural ability in his form of Magecraft while being forced time and time again to accept himself for what he is. Although he attempts to lead a normal life in Shichiya Town, it seems that the more he tries to maintain a calm and peaceful lifestyle, the more supernatural and uncanny events are attracted to him. 'Risako Kinjou' '(金城 凜冴来, Kinjō Risako)' 'Mizuki Akiyama (秋山 瑞希, Akiyama Mizuki)' 'Ryuuko Shirokami (白神 竜子, Shirokami Ryūko)' One of the pivotal characters in the story. She is the Fourth Magician and has been on the run ever since last year due to several complications in London. After returning to Japan, she wishes to start a new life and perhaps right her previous wrongs. Although she holds a great deal of knowledge in the area of Magecraft, she can be rather clueless regarding modern technology as well as social cues. 'Barthomeloi Zachariel (バルトメロイ・ザックエリーエル, Barutomeroi Zakkuerīēru)' A powerful Wizard Marshall acting on behalf of the Clock Tower, Bartholomei Zachariel was tasked with the responsibility to ensure that a fellow operative's mission would succeed; however, Zachariel's loyalties are tested thoroughly as the mission would endanger both his principles as well as the town itself. He can come off snobbish and uptight, but he ultimately means well. Usually. 'Evelyn Iselma (イーブレン・イゼルマ, Īburen Īserumā)''' A Sealing Designation Enforcer who was sent to Shichiya Town by the order of the Clock Tower. Appears to be loyal to the Clock Tower and wishes to complete her task to the utmost of her ability. Overall, a carefree and cheerful individual even when provoked; however, she makes some strange decisions sometimes, making her apparent loyalty something to be questioned.Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn